Secrets, Love, Hunger and Pain
by x-SakuChan-x
Summary: Hanna, a sixteen year old girl has come back to finish her last year of school with her werewolf boyfriend Levi. Coming back to old friends who dont want anything to do with her, and making new friends is harder than it seems, untill she meets a strange group of teenagers who figures out her secret, and have secrets of their own.


She looked out the window, sitting on the window seal looking out at out at the  
foggy woods. She sighed at the boring day, wishing there was more to do. "Levi,"  
she says addressing her friend "why don't we do something today?" She looks out  
the window again, hugging her knees close to her chest to keep from falling  
over. He sighs and walks over to her, putting his hands around her waist pulling  
her in. "It's such a nice day, I wish we wouldn't always stay in this old  
cabin," she says leaning against Levi's chest still hugging her  
knees.

"Hanna," he whispers stroking her hair. "Oh please Levi, people  
will start wondering why we are never in town doing anything." He stops to think  
"Have you heard people in school talking about us?" She sat up from him "well  
no, but I suppose people are wondering." He sat up on the window next to his  
friend, "well I guess we have no choice but to-" he couldn't finish his sentence  
before Hanna reached up and hugged him. "Thanks Levi, it'll be good for me to  
get outta here for a while"

He blushed and lightly took Hanna's hands and  
unwrapped himself from her, he didn't get the chance to answer back before she  
had removed herself from her usual sitting place and went to go get ready. Hanna  
walked deeper into the old cabin, all the way to the end on the old hallway,  
with each step making the floor board's creek. She turned into her bedroom, the  
one to the left, Levi slept in the bedroom across the hall way. She opened the  
closet and smiled at her choices of clothes. The house might not be much, but  
her wardrobe was a different story, she was proud of what she wore. She started  
to undress, taking off her oversized T-shirt first and dropping in to the floor,  
leaving her in her yellow underwear, and green bra.

She went through her  
closet a couple of times before deciding on a pair of white high waist denim  
shorts, and a loose navy blue blouse that had thin straps that sometimes fell  
off of her shoulder. She didn't mind though, Levi had said it looked great on  
her in the store when she was thinking of putting it back. She opened up her  
dresser and pulled out a pair of socks, and sat on the bed while putting them  
on. She picked out a hair of navy blue toms, watching the color of her shirt to  
go with the outfit. Next she sat in front of a mirror and brushed through her  
light brown hair, making sure that her loose curls weren't in a mess. Her hair  
was at an awkward length, she was been growing it from a jaw length bob since  
the tenth grade, which has been two years now.

She lays her hair on her  
shoulders and pushes her bangs to the side and smiled in the mirror. She walks  
out back to the living room and grabs her coach bag and throws in over her  
shoulder. Levi sits up from the sofa setting his morning coffee on their table  
before going to retrieve his brown contacts to hide his gold eyes. Hanna sits on  
the sofa letting it sink her in, "Hanna, do you know where I put my contacts?"  
She sighs and stands up, "behind the bathroom mirror?" There was shuffling  
sounds and after a few moments, it had stopped. "Found them" he says coming back  
into her sight. He opens the container and places his contacts into his eyes and  
blinks a few times.

Once Levi's eyes stopped watering he looked at Hanna  
"ready?" She just gave a simple nod and started walking towards the door. She  
placed her hand on the door knob and opened it ignoring the annoying screech.  
She happily skipped in the woods "Levi?" She asks "where are we going next?" He  
just shrugged at the question. Hanna didn't wait for an answer "We should go to  
Finland, wouldn't it be nice for you to go back home" "I don't have a home" he  
says plainly. "Home is where the heart is, I guess" He just smiled "then I guess  
my home is you." She blushed at his words "stop that!" "Stop what?" Levi says  
acting confused. "You know what you're doing! Try to charm me out of my  
underwear." He laughs "Is it working yet?" She laughed and spun flirtatiously  
"Werewolf sex sounds a bit too naughty for me." She smiled and turned forward  
again.


End file.
